


Trust

by babyara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: What we didn't see in episode 8x05 after Rick and Daryl's fight.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in AGES, English is not my first language so I'm very sorry for all the mistakes and this story is not betated so... sorry!!! I don't even know why I wrote this thing... but here it is XD

"What were you thinking?"  
Daryl gaze was like fire on Rick's body. Usually that meant something very different, though.  
Something more pleasurable.  
Not this time, though. This time it meant nothing good.  
"Come on, Rick, seriously? What the hell you think would've happen? Mhm? You're a fucking genius!"  
Rick turned his head, catching Daryl's eyes.  
"You were being unreasonable and you know that."  
"Yeah, I was, but you just blow up our guns!"  
Rick smiled.  
"Why are you smiling now?"  
"Do you remember how it was back in the days? Before everything. People fought for the most stupidest things in the world. And now... we fought because you wanna blow up a building full of people, I don't want to and instead I blow up all the guns the we needed to win the war."  
Daryl looked at him like he was crazy. And maybe he was. Just a little bit.  
But then Daryl raised up and looked at him smiling back.  
"We're both crazy. And you know what? Guns or not guns? We will win this fucking war."  
"How can you know?"  
"Because I trust you."  
Rick smiled and raised up as well, looking into the eyes of the man that he loved, the man that changed his life.  
"I love you, too."


End file.
